inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzushi Chaos
Suzushi Chaos (涼しいカオス,Suzushī kaosu) also know as Kessho Chaos '''(結晶カオス,Kesshō kaosu) is the Captain and forward of Team Galaxy and Silver Warriors. her Agent name is Cold (コールド) , Later New Inazuma in the movie. Profile '' '' Used in UA= ''"she is cool and calm showing no emotion and remains wary of danger."' |-| Normal = "she just can not be beat, and she keeps her head cool by everything" |-| Second = "she's very violent and beat everything in her path" |-| Appearance She has blue short hair and dark red eyes and she wears a cap (randomly), Her casual clothes consists of a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest and wearing a short jeans with black sneakers and she wears her soccer uniform and her school uniform. her second clothes consists of a lightblue jacket with white sleeves, she wears a short jeans and blue sneaker. her cap is light blue the same color of her jacket. Used in UA she has long blue hair with dark red eyes sometimes as she use her full power, her eyes be orange and her hair be white. she has a mounthcap and an eyepatch as accessories. MixiMax Vampire Witch When chaos miximax with Vampire Witch, has she got Darkpurple long Hair and red eyes she has vampire teeth and has darkviolet color make-up or something.Her Element is darkness, than is she faster than she normal version is. Hono Hikari When chaos miximax with Hono, has she got red hair that long with spikes is with blue hairlights. her eyes are Orange but as she does a ice shot change her element and than are her eyes blue, she can change her element. Adult In adult form she looks more feminine, than she have bleu hair with white hairlights, her eyes are just red. She wears a darkblue T-shirt with a long grey jacket open, and blue jeans and lightblue sneakers. Personality First she is cold as she used in UA, calm and shows no emotion and trusts no one and hate love ,she remains wary of danger , later she is calm, cool, helpful she keeps head cool by everything , smart and talented in soccer. But as she fails than has she a bad feeling about herself. She also has a dual character that is offensive, aggressive and violent and sometimes very cold is. but she is a good tomboy that everything gives for family and friends! and she's a ice freak! as she hears ice cream, than comes the chaos.... she enjoys when chaos ensues! MixiMax When she miximax with the Vampire Witch is she very cold, very violent and she is a villian. as Chaos miximax with Hono is she sometimes very aggressive and very violent but she can sometimes be cold and calm. than she wants to beat everyone in her path! so she's very arrogant.. Adult As she adult is is she very nice and helpful she keeps her head cool by everything, she plays soccer with love and she often eat ice cream. but she very smart and sometimes a bit violent and she more feminine. Background she grew up in an orphanage boys. And later she also to another orphanage far as Sungarden where she remained two years and then she had to go back because her father was ill, but than was there an accident. She went to universe academy she was an elite warrior from school, she was known as Agent Cold she shows no emotion, is wary of danger and she trusts nobody .but father died a few months later. she got a new but was very unkind he was a crazy scientist and used children as guinea pigs or as slave. they did everything for dad, but father betraying her father and said that cold had poisoned. Therefore, she was thrown into the cell. she was 3 years and when she could be there again from. but when they are in jail, there was a war and all of her friends or relatives are dead or disappeared. and now she wants revenge on Father! Plot Season 2 her first debut is at the end of seaons 2 until she meets Suzuno again but they have become not be friends but enemies! Suzuno is the first boy that her that really irritates! Season 2/3(my own) she's in Go in Go is her name Kessho Chaos and not Suzushi Chaos. Teams *Team Galaxy *Silver Hakuren *Silver Warriors Hissatsu Only In anime: *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHFrozen Fire ' *'OFElectric Rain' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' In Season 2. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' In Season 3. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' in GO. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'SH Dimension Break' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' Inazuma eleven strikers. *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'OF Freez' *'SH Frozen Fire' *'OFElectric Rain' MixiMax. ;Vampire Witch *'SH Enternal Darkness' ;Hono hikari *'SH Laser Ray' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo ' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' **'SH Kessho no chaos' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' **'SH Nightmare Of Chaos' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' **'SH Laser Ray' Magical Powers Magical Powers are powers what based is on her Element. Ice *Ex. Ice Darts *Ice Stars *''' More Ice weapons:' **Kusarigama **Shuriken **Sansetsukon **Arrow of ice **Snow Blind **Caltrop Hail Storm **Force of Blizzard **Ice Kunais **More... The legendary martial arts of ice (is a special book about how to make weapons of ice and special ice techniques) Darkness *Telepathy (only in her Dark Form) *Bleedbending (pro technique only by full moon) Stats At Lvl. 99 *GP: 163 *TP: 157 *Kick: 172 *Dribbling: 123 *Block: 111 *Catch: 63 *Technique: 122 *Speed: 133 *Stamina: 86 *Lucky: 80 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *TP: 172 *Kick: S *Guard: A *Body: S *Speed: S *Control: A *Catch: A Relatives *Suzushi Ishi (Brother) *Suzushi Hiuchiishi (Brother) *Suzuno Fuusuke (BBF) Friends *Hono Hikari *Dendo Kaminari *Nagumo Haruya *Kira Gaia *Shadow arrowwe *Tsumetai kaze *Reito Hikami *Hasuike An Quotes *''mm... aliens do you say... I crush them with my dark side ''(to aliea academy ) *''out of my way!(''twin character) *''Failure is not an option, memories make you weak, love is a waste of time, emotion shows weakness! *''I freeze you with my technique ... Freez! (used Hissatsu Freeze) *''ey tulip head you ruined my views ''(To nagumo) *''I Crush you with my dark side... *''Only a genius can manage chaos'' *''I'm not in love with you!!!(''to Suzuno) Trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite of her normal personality. *people think sometimes she is a boy *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of Father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *her second name is 結晶カオス(Kesshō chaos) *she can a fire shoot *In Dub has she a boys name Cris *She's a half vampire but full vampire as she miximax with Vampire Witch *She was a vampire huntress Gallery Drawings of Suzushi from other people Likes and dislikes likes *Ice Cream!!! *Ice Tea!!! *Sakka!! *Draw (lawl) *Video Games *Her Friends *Her family *Her First Father Dislikes *School!! *Her second Father *HomeWork! *Cleaning! *Bullies *Working *Love!!! *sometimes Suzuno! *Fire,burn *her enemies .FANFIC Stories. *Background story *The power of chaos (Chapter 1) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 FanFictions Kessho no Chaos! *Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Chapter 1 Xtra :Tnx! for coming! on my page ;D Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fan Art Category:CCC Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Team Galaxy Category:Silver Warriors Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Female OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Universe Academy Category:Forward Category:Defender Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Midfielder Category:Dutch Category:Antagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven